Телефон Доверия
by Inflate
Summary: "Есть проблема? Мы поможем!"


_От автора: По канону Г1 не очень понятно, сколько Спайку лет, но у меня в фике он будет стандартным старшеклассником._

* * *

><p>Стопка бумаг вперемешку с парой учебников глухо плюхнулась на письменный стол. Спайк, глядя на нее, сложил руки на груди и нахмурился. Ничего ли он не забыл? Нет… кажется, всё на месте. Парень отодвинул стул и, усевшись, принялся разбирать справочные материалы, которые были нужны для написания эссе.<p>

Если быть честным, то эссе уже давно написано, но сегодня преподаватель заявил, что в нем «недостаточно развита мысль» и «чего-то не хватает», поэтому нужно переделать работу до завтра. Спайк был шокирован, услышав это. Он несколько дней трудился над этим эссе, буквально всю душу в него вложил, и был просто убежден, что мысль была раскрыта целиком и полностью. И что же делать сейчас? Как расписать свои мысли более подробно, чтобы угодить дотошному учителю и не получить неуд в семестре? Отец его за это по головке не погладит… Спаркплаг всегда желал лучшего для своего сына. К сожалению, не всегда мог ему это дать. Помимо школы парню приходилось еще помогать отцу на работе – это, безусловно, отнимало свободное время, но никогда не влияло на хорошие оценки. Естественно, не всегда получалось, но Спайк старался быть прилежным учеником. Всегда старался, ибо речь шла о его будущем.

Но в последнее время было не до учебы. Дело было даже не в недостатке времени, а в невозможности сосредоточиться. После того, как в жизни Спайка появились автоботы, событий стало так много, что это существенно отвлекало от скучной обыденности. И возвращаться в эту самую обыденность совершенно не хотелось.

Спайк постучал карандашом по поверхности стола, подперев голову рукой. Ни одной мысли. Перед ним лежал белый лист бумаги, который следует полностью исписать до завтра, а он не знает, что там нацарапать, чтобы ему с позором не влепили неуд… Чего же не хватает?

Парень откинул карандаш и закрыл лицо руками. Как же сильно у него болела голова… сколько всего нужно было сдать на этой неделе… он еще как-то держался до последнего времени, но это эссе стало последней каплей! Он не сможет его написать, в итоге получит плохую оценку, а потом и еще по другим предметам, ибо настрой уже будет испорчен. Спайк с ужасом представлял, что отец скажет по этому поводу. Ведь всё это время Уитвики младший убеждал его, что в школе дела просто замечательно.

Он помассировал виски – нужно было успокоиться и собраться с мыслями…

Как жаль, что не с кем поговорить… Разговор всегда помогал Спайку настроиться на нужную волну. Поэтому он так любил общение с автоботами – их своеобразность словно вдохновляла и стимулировала познавать всё новое, что и помогло Спайку достичь неплохих высот в изучении теории строения кибертронцев.

Да… поговорить бы с кем-нибудь из автоботов было неплохой идеей… поделиться частью своих переживаний. Но разве им будет интересно выслушивать проблемы школьника? Да и что они могут ему посоветовать?

Спайк задумался и представил в советчиках Айронхайда:

_- Привет, Айронхайд! У меня проблемы в школе, из-за которых я сильно переживаю, хотел попросить совета…_

_- Какие еще проблемы? Единственная твоя проблема – неудовлетворительное физическое состояние. А ну сделай двести отжиманий – все переживания как манипулятором снимет!_

Или Рэтчета:

_- У меня проблемы в школе и я хотел…_

_- Помочь мне? Отлично, хватай гаечный ключ и иди сюда. Мой медотсек – не место для безделья. _

Или Проула:

_- Я хотел бы…_

_- Я занят. _

Парень вздрогнул. Нет… это уже слишком, а ведь хотелось сбросить груз с плеч и обсудить проблему. Отцу рассказывать было неудобно и немного страшно.

Внезапно в голову пришла дурацкая мысль. Он порылся в ящике письменного стола и нашел визитку: такие им раздавали в школе, чтобы «всегда было с кем поделиться». Телефон доверия. Мысль о том, чтобы рассказывать чужому человеку о своих опасениях была довольно странной, но что он терял? Ведь там наверняка работают профессионалы, которые смогут что-то посоветовать, а потом он просто забудет об этом, и никто ничего не узнает.

Парень пододвинул к себе телефонный аппарат, взял трубку и внимательно набрал нужный номер. В трубке раздались длинные, слегка раздражающие гудки, а потом – щелчок. На том конце ответили.

- Служба Доверия слушает, - отозвался низкий голос с подозрительно знакомыми интонациями. Но парень не придал этому значения, он слишком волновался.

- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Спайк.

- Да-а, Спайк, - сотрудник Службы Доверия как-то странно замялся, кажется, даже его голос немного поменялся, – я, э-э, Джей. Итак, приятель, что тебя беспокоит?

- Эм-м-м... я никогда вам не звонил, и не знаю, как начать.

- Ничего, я много общался с теми, кто с такой формой поддержки не знаком, - доброжелательно ответил Джей. - Расслабься, Спайк, и потихоньку расскажи о своих траблах.

- Ла-адно...- он тяжело выдохнул в трубку. - Просто в моей жизни столько всего произошло, нет, всё круто, но в последнее время немного тяжело стало, особенно с учёбой...

- У тебя накопились хвосты и впереди куча дедлайнов? Или ты не справляешься?

- Даже не знаю, как точно описать, просто... – Спайк откинулся на спинку стула и почесал затылок, пытаясь так сформулировать мысль, чтобы обошлось без ругательств, - просто я вкладываю всего себя в эти задания, а потом они раскритиковываются в пух и прах и направляются на переделку. Я просто в отчаянии, не знаю, как эту хрень сделать, чтобы этим сволочам-учителям понравилось. Вечно докапываются…

- Как знакомо… - задумчиво произнес невидимый собеседник.

- ... Так вот, у меня нет ни вдохновения, ни желания что-либо делать, а ведь надо.

- А ты не пробовал обратиться за помощью к от... отличным родителям? – спросил мужчина. Спайк даже вздрогнул при повторной попытке представить, что отец скажет, если узнает про хвосты в школе.

- Не-ет, нет, папа меня приучил к самостоятельности. Мне просто стыдно к нему обращаться...

- А друзья? – ненавязчиво поинтересовался Джей.

- Одноклассники обычно отвечают что-то вроде: «Да сами ничего не успеваем!». То есть, никаких дельных советов от них не дождешься, - Спайк взял карандаш и стал водить им по бумаге не пишущей стороной. Стало даже как-то грустно. - Но есть другие... они, правда, все взрослые, э-э, вроде того. По крайней мере, они намного старше меня, и им вряд ли интересно будет слушать о моих маленьких, для них, проблемах.

В трубке послышалось что-то похожее на тяжелый вздох, словно собеседник поверить не мог, что слышит подобное. Уитвики младший даже забеспокоился, не сказанул ли он чего-то лишнего?

- Знаешь, чувак, друзья - самый мощный источник вдохновения. Необязательно говорить с ними конкретно о твоем трабле, можно на отвлеченную тему пообщаться, ты и сам не заметишь, как решение придет в твою голову, - сказал Джей. – Если у тебя есть друзья, которым доверяешь, то нужно делиться с ними, они поймут и помогут.

- Я бы с радостью, но сейчас слишком поздно, а сдавать эту фигню завтра!

- Хм, приятель, давай я тебе про свой небольшой опыт расскажу, авось это тебя натолкнёт на мысли. Короче, я, как говорят, люблю практику, а не теорию. Под теорией я имею в виду бумажную волокиту, вроде заполнения отчетов и прочей ерунды. Моя основная работа довольно… сложная, она требует уверенности, собранности и полной самоотдачи. И мне всегда казалось, что я вполне справляюсь, - Спайк не знал почему, но ему показалось, что невидимый собеседник самодовольно ухмыльнулся. – Но вот когда речь идет об отчетности начальству – тут уж у меня наступают ступор и отсутствие всякого вдохновения. Поэтому, когда я был еще неопытным, м-м, человеком, то заполнял эти самые отчеты абы как. А потом и совсем перестал это делать, свалив всё на своего товарища, который от всего этого тащится, - он фыркнул. – К сожалению, однажды ему надоело это, и он решил сделать то, что мне неприятнее всего…

Голос в трубке на мгновение затих. Спайк же никак не мог понять, что во всей этой истории кажется ему таким знакомым… Но было интересно, поэтому он поторопил:

- И? Что же он сделал?

- Меня отправили на гауптвах… то есть, лишили зарплаты. А без нее – жить было немного сложнее, - послышался иронический вздох. – Это типа чтобы научить меня дисциплине. Да еще и начальник долго заливал про то, как важна точность и прочее.

- О, да, у отца тоже были задержки с выплатой… тяжело. А мораль-то в чем?

- Да какая мораль, чувак? Если тебя поглотил дедлайн – то тебе конец.

- Мистер Джей, - Спайк сглотнул, - это не помогает…

- Оу, - встрепенулся собеседник, - точняк. В общем, мораль в том, что я таки научился собирать себя в кучу и разбираться с документацией, черпая вдохновение у своих товарищей. То есть, всё возможно, если рядом есть нужные люди… а у тебя они наверняка есть, просто ты боишься к ним обращаться за помощью.

- Я боюсь обращаться, потому что моя детская проблема – полная фигня. Такое всерьез никто не воспримет…

- Не бывает фиговых траблов, - возразил Джей, улыбаясь, хоть Спайк этого и не видел, но почувствовал по тону голоса. - Жизнь такая вредная мамзель, кидает камни нам под колёса, чтобы мы сбились, но эти самые камни и помогают нам жить, добавляя опыта. Понимаешь?

- Кажется... да, - Спайк схватил карандаш и принялся черкать на бумаге, делая заметки. Он боялся спугнуть мысль, но, вроде бы, у него появилась идея, как именно «расширить мысль» в своем эссе – не хватало конфликта…

- Так вот, малыш, всё, что тебе нужно – это отложить эти срочные делишки ненадолго и расслабиться. С самого начала ты парил себе мозг, как все сделать, и, ясень пень, не выходило. А сейчас, когда ты малость отвлёкся от этого и расслабился, отбросив весь депрессив… у тебя наверняка появилась идея, и ты ее записываешь, так ведь?

- А... эм... да, - рассеянно пробормотал парень, не желая отвлекаться.

В трубке на том конце послышался мягкий смех.

- Вот и чудненько, главное – не париться, и всё у тебя получится, малыш.

- Да-а... С-спасибо, Джей, - школьник как-то неосознанно улыбнулся.

- Не за что. Если вдруг чо – обращайся, дядя Джей с радостью тебе поможет добрым словом.

Парень попрощался, положил трубку, а мысль всё не отпускала…

* * *

><p>- Я получил пять! – радостно объявил Спайк, заходя в один из технических отсеков, где Бамблби переставлял какие-то ящики.<p>

Парень в первую очередь поделился новость со своим отцом, а теперь пришла очередь желтого минибота. К тому же, он был первым, кто встретился по дороге в кают-компанию.

- Пять? – не понял разведчик, водружая последний ящик на нужное место. Эти земные выражения часто сбивали с толку.

- Да, задали переделать эссе. Я переделал и получил пятерку. Пол ночи над этим просидел… потом меня осенило и… - Уитвики младший задумался, стоит ли выдавать такие подробности? А то вдруг желтый мех обидится, что парень сразу не поделился с ним, поэтому он решил говорить не все, - … оно как-то само написалось.

- Молодец, Спайк! – похвалил Би. – А я-то думал, почему ты в последние дни такой… неразговорчивый. Это самое задание мешало?

- Ага… я уже думал, что завалю.

Бамблби показал другу жест, чтобы тот помолчал, а сам замер, приложив второй манипулятор к шлему. Кажется, к нему кто-то обращался по внутренней связи. Подобное человек видел уже не раз, поэтому не мешал.

- Идем, Проул меня вызывает.

- Что-то важное?

- Не думаю, но лучше не опаздывать. Раз вызывают – значит надо.

Разведчик пошагал к выходу, подозвав Спайка. Они вышли в коридор, который был настолько широким, что мог вместить сразу трех мехов. Спайк всегда чувствовал себя слегка неудобно в таких больших помещениях, но постепенно привык, да и теплые оранжевые оттенки, которыми выкрашены стены, помогали. Совсем близко послышались тяжелые шаги. Бамблби остановился, и Спайк последовал его примеру. Голоса человек различил еще раньше, чем увидел их обладателей.

- Джаз, где твой рапорт? – прозвучал строгий и немного раздраженный голос.

- А? А его нужно было сдавать? – лениво отозвался второй.

- Его всегда нужно сдавать, и сегодня последний срок.

Из-за угла вышагнул высокий черно-белый бот – Проул, а за ним чуть поодаль следовал Джаз и, кажется, он был не особо заинтересованным в беседе. Лицо тактика, пока он отчитывал боевого товарища, ничего не выражало, как обычно, впрочем; крылоподобные панели за спиной были высоко вздернуты, что свидетельствовало о его недовольстве.

- Ах, ну да, - сказал Джаз, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но только не на собеседника. - Но не переживай, до конечного срока еще целых двадцать бриймов, я успею!

- Я ещё вначале орна всем отправил сроки! Даже близнецы сдали, а ты нет... – Проул остановился и повернулся лицом к монохромному автоботу. - Вот чем ты был занят весь орн?

- Борьбой с десептиконами, например?

- А кроме этого? - тактик закатил оптику к потолку.

- Хмм... – диверсант сложил манипуляторы чуть ниже груди и привалился спиной к стене, задумавшись. - Проводил социсследование.

- Ты опять за старое? Может, тебя ещё раз на гауптвахту отправить, как в тот раз?

Спайк не был любителем слушать чужие препирательства, но ему это кое-что подозрительно напоминало. Он отошел от Бамблби, который покорно ждал своей очереди, чтобы побеседовать со старшим по званию, и подступил ближе к спорящим монохромным мехам.

- Не получится – сейчас я офицер, - Джаз обворожительно улыбнулся, но на тактика это явно не подействовало. Заполненные с иголочки отчеты – вот что могло по-настоящему принести покой в его искру.

- Офицеры не тратят столько времени впустую! – черно-белый мех сузил оптику и дернул панелями-крыльями.

- Еще и как тратят! – возразил Джаз, продолжая дружелюбно ухмыляться. – Да и отчего же впустую? Я всего лишь делаю то, что помогает мне накропать тебе этот шарков отчет, не парься, Проулер.

- Эм-м-м… Джей? – Спайк, который слушал это со слегка приоткрытым от удивления ртом, внезапно даже для самого себя подал голос.

Джаз посмотрел вниз на человека, по его голубому визору пробежали блики. Мягко улыбнувшись, он приложил палец к губам. Окружающие подумали, что это призыв, чтобы парень не мешал взрослым мехам разговаривать, но искренне удивившийся Спайк понял – его догадка оказалась верна.


End file.
